Some user interface (UI) models include, and may require, the use of UI software components for both rendering the UI and handling user interaction with the UI. Also, in some UI models, software components associated with the UI may be created and initialized at load time (e.g., at the load time of a web page), which may cause the page to load slowly and use memory for components that may not be needed when the page first loads (or may not be needed at all) depending on user interaction with the UI. Further, some UI models may require code to set up elements, create objects and listen for events. Such code can increase the page size of files, reduce the readability of the page source code (e.g., HTML) and may increase the load time of a page having code.